


a truth (among thousand lies)

by WithYourRhythm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Gift Exchange 2018, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Baggage, Feelings, Goodbyes, Infiltration, Last date, M/M, Sukea has a mission, Undercover Missions, except it's not all that is, not for Sukea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithYourRhythm/pseuds/WithYourRhythm
Summary: The masked man turns to Sukea, flailing a little when he almost loses his balance, “Sukea-chan!” His sleeves flap around uselessly as he swings his arms until Sukea catches one of them and helps the man settle again, “You've came back to play!”





	a truth (among thousand lies)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uintuva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/gifts).



> Here's my gift to you for the Akatsuki Gift Exchange 2018! Hope you like it~

Sukea checks the senbon fastened on his upper thigh one more time, making sure that it’s tucked properly, and gives himself a last look on the mirror. Satisfied with his plain look, he walks towards the door and gets out of the small, dirty room of the inn he stayed for the last two weeks.

 

These dates have been his favorite so far. They take time and effort, but the sheer thrill of the chase is more than worth it. The look his partner has when they share a few drinks together makes his blood boil with excitement every single time, and this way, he serves his village too.

 

“Ah, good evening, young man! Are you going out today too?”

 

Sukea lets a polite smile spread on his face, bowing his head slightly, “Yukimi-san.” He takes a hold of his camera and holds it up a little to let her see it. “My client asked for another meeting to talk about the prices of the photos, you see.”

 

A white strand slips from her tight bun and falls over her face as she lets out a snort. She pushes them behind her ear and shakes her head disapprovingly, “How old do you think I am? Go have your date, boy, I'll tell the cleaner to stay away from your room till tomorrow!” She leans back over the table, continuing to clean it. “Children these days, not even realizing that we did the same thing when it was our time-!”

 

Sukea chuckles lightly, nodding to the woman, “Sorry, Yukimi-san, I’m grateful.”

 

The woman waves him off, grumbling at him to get out already. Sukea shakes his head with faint humor burning in his chest, and walks towards the door that leads him into a lively street, illuminated with lamps all around the road.

 

He buries his nose to his scarf, chilly air raises goosebumps all over his skin. The sharingan sees an unusual amount of chakra painting the town, getting brighter with every step he takes, and it makes him push down a shudder that wants to rock his body. The dark, but warm chakra, with a hint of killing intent and slight strands of impatience that tickles his senses, is all around this part of the town.

 

He can't wait to meet with the owner of it, even though it'll be for a goodbye this time.

 

It's always fun to see him anyway.

 

\--

 

The bar he steps in is nothing important. It's a normal place for a few drinks, a stop for missing-nin, maybe for information gathering. Intelligence unit has never been welcoming towards Sukea, not because he's bad at it, but instead how _good_ he is. Though, that's not why he's here, not this time.

 

The bright orange mask stands out between all those people, black robes and the dark hair looking weirdly fitting with it. The missing-nin's cheerful voice rings around the building alongside with the other roars and clutters of the crowd, and Sukea feels anticipation settling in his bones.

 

He takes calm steps with a slow pace and slides on the stool beside the loud-mouth, tipping his head towards the bartender to get his attention. “How was your day, shinobi-san?”

 

The masked man turns to Sukea, flailing a little when he almost loses his balance, “Sukea-chan!” His sleeves flap around uselessly as he swings his arms until Sukea catches one of them and helps the man settle again, “You've came back to play!”

 

Sukea gives him a pleasant smile, mumbling a “The same whatever he has,” to the bartender as he slides his hand down to Tobi's wrist.

 

He carefully does not comment on playing part. They won't be having much of a fun, not this time.

 

“I promised, didn't I?”

 

Tobi cheers loudly, leaning against Sukea, “You did! Tobi is happy that you did!”

 

Sukea chuckles, flushing slightly when he realizes that they are too close to each other. Mask or not, he’s not used to being close to people, not when his job is behind a camera instead of the stage where people interact.

 

(Or a sharp kunai, but there's no difference for Sukea.)

 

Though, he can't call Tobi a random person. The man is truly a mystery, face always hidden behind his orange mask, talking about everything without giving any information about himself, leaving such a powerful chakra signature that Sukea wants to reach out with his own and _feel._

 

People call him an idiot, grumbling behind his back about how he is just a loud annoyance, but Sukea knows better. He sees the careful steps Tobi takes, how he barely raises dust from the ground even with his long robes, the way he blends in with the background when something about the hidden villages comes up.

 

Or how the smile in his voice falls down with the questions directed to his past, the silent, restless breath he lets out when an Iwa shinobi walks down the street near him, the softness of scarred, weird coloured hand of his-

 

Sukea knows how to watch. After all, Tobi is not the only one who hides truths about himself.

 

He reaches to Tobi's glass, not surprised with the fullness of it, “You waited for me?”

 

Tobi nods sagely, “Tobi wanted to drink with you! He wouldn't start without you.”

 

With an appreciated hum, Sukea takes a sip from the glass, and the rich, bitter taste dances on his tongue as he lets out a sigh. It hasn’t been over two days since the last time he met with Tobi to have drinks, and even though the absence of the alcohol is not something he minds, he wouldn't say no to a little fun like this, either.

 

“You've been a good boy, then?” Sukea flashes a playful smile to Tobi, and it's a familiar pattern, this tactic they use against each other. There are no hints of today being different than their previous dates, but Sukea feels the spark of danger, thrill brimming in his bones. The difference stands out in such a way that he wants to pull Tobi close to him, get that stupid mask of his out of the way, and kiss him senseless till the world stops moving.

 

This is their last date.

 

“Yes!” Tobi's voice rings right beside his ear, and Sukea lets out the laugh he reserves just for him. He knows that he has to act fast before the ANBU comes and causes the distraction they planned, but looking at that bright orange mask Tobi always wears, he can't help but reach to the gloved hand with his own.

 

“Tobi,” Sukea leans towards the masked man, voice clear from the panic he feels, “I need to tell you something.”

 

Tobi lets out a squeak, “Tobi is listening Sukea-chan!”

 

Sukea flashes a charming smile, and it's a disappointment to know that he won't be able to hear that cheerful voice again. He opens his mouth, words not forming as he wants them to, and then-

 

Then he feels the faintest hint of Yugao's chakra brushing against his senses.

 

The countdown is over, then.

 

He reaches, and presses his hand against Tobi's chest, swallowing the words that wants to slip out, “It was nice meeting you.”

 

With a deafening scream coming from outside, the crowd's roar dims down, and Sukea smiles sadly, lifting his hand away from Tobi. After all, he's not a shinobi right now, he doesn’t need to hide his emotions.

 

Tobi looks at the entrance of the building and lets out a breathy “Sukea-chan.” But Sukea is already gone, no sound heard as he leaves his seat, moving nothing like the civilian he said he is when he met Tobi for the first time.

 

Hatake Kakashi disappears into the crowd, hands forming a seal in front of his chest, and his ANBU mask appears on his hands.

 

His mission for gathering information on Akatsuki is completed.

 

(When he goes back to Konoha, he spends the rest of his time at Memorial Stone, and whispers apologizes under breath. He disappointed another person, lied and killed on his way out of the town, and he's still the same comrade killer he was called as.)

 

(He hopes that the next time he meets Tobi, it won't be for the sake of fighting with their lives on the line, but instead, the date they missed on that night.)


End file.
